User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 15
Civil War (Part 1) It was early December right now. The weather was getting colder, so I had to put on my leather jacket just to stay warm. It was a few weeks since Kendra and I broke up. News about it went throughout the entire school. Even the part where I hit her went around school. I got detention for a week by Crabblesnitch after he heard about it and saw the bruises on Kendra's face, but I agrue or anything. I never meant to hit her and having detention somehow made me feel better (it's pretty scaring knowing it). Every once in a while, I saw her in the hallways and said, "Hi". She sometimes say "hi" as well. So far, none of us got another date. I was too busy. Don't know about her though. Things were calmming down in Bullworth after things calmed down in Liberty City. Last week, a few different people were killed. One guy was the leader of the Russian Mafia, who was found near the Staute of Happiness. Another guy was the leader of The Lost who became part of the Witness Protection Program. He was killed in the Alderney State Correctional Facility. And then, there was this Russian who was the head of the hockey team, the Liberty City Rampage. His plane blew up in the sky, killing him and others with him. Even though things were calmming down in Bullworth, the civil war between the Preps (which I predicted) is happening right now. News about it is in the school newspaper (The Bull's Journal). Nobody was really surprised about it, but we all knew it wasn't going to be tamed. It was about to get outta hand. I was in the common room reading the school newspaper when Greg came in and said, "Well, what you predicted did happen. I wonder how long it's going to happen?" "Depends. It could happen either a few weeks or the rest of the school year", I told him. "Jeez, I wonder how Malcolm is going to cope with this", he said. "I think he's part of the fight. I don't really see why he wouldn't. He problaby wants to beat the snot out of that Tad Spencer anyway", I said. "Well, I just hope nothing bad happens to him. I know some Preps might just die or something. That's how rough this could get, like that rumble in New Coventry a few years back. One Prep and one Greaser actually died during the fight". "Yeah, I know all about that. There was a section on Weazel News about that rumble. That's how I also learned about the riot at the school", I said. "Well, gotta go", he said. "I thought you wanted to hangout or something", I said. "I gotta a date with Holly tonight", he said. He then left the room. Then I yelled, "THANKS FOR RUBBING IT IN". I went to my dorm room to put away the newspaper and then went outside. I needed to find something to do. While walking around the school to find something to do, I ran into Malcolm. "Hey Malcolm, how are you doing since this civil war started?" I asked. "Okay", he said. "Really?" I asked. "I'm suppose to go and investigate some 'bad' Prep operations down at the West Academy Beach where they hang out now", he said. "Wow. Why? What do you think they're doing?" I asked. "I don't know for sure what they're doing. Derby doesn't either and he wants me to see what they're doing", he said. "Well, be careful. Who knows what they might do. They probably might kill you, or just beat you down and just leave you in a roadside ditch somewhere outside town", I said. "I just hope nothing like that happens", he said. "I got a question anyway. Why would you tell me something like that? Wouldn't it have been better if you just kept it a secret", I said. "You know, you might be right about that. Then again, you're nuetral on this. You ain't a Prep, so it ain't like you are on the 'bad' Prep side and you're about to tell them what they're about to expect", he said. "Well, I ain't going to hold you from doing your job. See ya", I said. "See ya", he said before he left. After he left, I decided to go to the Mexican Resturant in Bullworth Town. I never been there, but Michael Diaz (who happens to live in Bullworth Town) told me he went there before and that they had good food. I was in for some change anyway. I was getting alittle tired of Burger Shot. One Hour Later It was a real good resturant so far. I had their spicy tacos and they were delicious. They also had different sodas for me to drink there. It was all good. Just when I stepped out of the resturant, I got a phone call. I looked at the screen for once (I usually don't for some reason). It said unknown caller, so I answered it and said, "Hello?" "C-Money, it's Derby". "What a surprize", I said. "Look, Malcolm's cover was blown. He is captured by the 'bad' Preps", he said. "How was his cover blown?" I asked. "I don't know. None of the Loyal Preps want to go rescue him", he said. "Don't you think all this is going too far? In fact, how do you know that Malcolm is captured?" I asked. "Tad called me. He said that if I want Malcolm unharmed, I would have to give up being leader and let Tad run", he said. "I already know where to go. Just wait. I'll get him back". I hung up the phone before he can say something else. Great, I thought. I'm invloved in a fight that ain't my and it just a fight, it's a stupid fight. I'm involved in a fight thing and I don't even want to. This is real great. I went to the old movie theater to get the bicycle that always sits there (no one actually claims ownership for it). I hoped on and then rode to the West Bullworth Beach where the 'bad' Preps hang out. I rode on Main Street till I turned on the road that leads to the school parking lot. Then I turned on the dirt road (which was called Back School Road) and rode till I got to the tunnel that leads to the beach. I hoped off the bike and then started to climb up the rock wall to get to the top. It wasn't easy at first (I wondered how Michael got up there), then I managed to get a good foothold. I walked almost close to the edge overlooking the beach. I wanted to see what they were doing. So far, I see that they build a lodge on the beach (convient), but they all mostly hung out outside from the looks. I guess I'll see what they do, then I'll go in and charge, I thought. First, all I saw was just the 'bad' Preps drinking beer and all. Then, I started to hear what they were talking about. "Can you believe that Derby sent a spy to find out what our plans are?", said one of them. "At least we got Malcolm all tied up in our special location", said the other Prep, who I found out was Tad. "Our supplies are almost empty. We need to get some more from those losers. If I don't get anymore...." "Shut up", said Tad. "We'll get some more supplies from the Hippies soon. You just gotta wait. You need to understand that life ain't about that substance". Substance? What is Tad talking about, I thought. What are they getting from the Hippies? Why are they talking about a 'supply'? And where the hell did they take Malcolm to? There was only one way for me to find out. I hopped off the ledge and onto the beach. There was a Prep with a paintball gun in his hands near me. He turned to me and said, "You ain't suppose to be here". I grabbed his paintball gun out of his hands and then fired at him as well as the others. "TAKE THIS PAUPER DOWN", yelled Tad before he ran into the lodge. I took cover behind the wall of the lodge when some of the 'bad' Preps got out their paintball guns. I started firing back at them. I hit one in the head with a blue paintball, which is going to leave a bad briuse on his head (hope he doesn't sue). I fired at the rest of them who had paintball guns. Once they were out of the way, this one Prep ran up to me with a blade and tried to stab me. Not this again, I thought. As soon as he got to me, I grabbed his arms and then pushed him down. I kicked the blade away, then I kicked him in the head to knock him out. "I'm getting sick of swiftblades", I said outloud. At least that Prep didn't cut my wrist again like last year (because it was actually the same Prep). After dealing with the 'bad' Preps, it was now time to beat the living shit out of Tad. He ran out of the lodge and said, "You bastard. This ain't your fight". "Tell me where to find Malcolm you prick or I won't be sorry for my next actions", I threaten him. "No", he said flatly. I charged him and then punched him several times in the face. He then uppercut me and then punched me a few times in the stomach. I pushed him right into a wall and then repeatedly punched him in the face and stomach. "I give. I give", he said. "Now, are you going to tell me where I can find Malcolm?" I asked him. "Why should I? This ain't your fight", he said. "If you hurt Malcolm in anyway, I swear you will end up in the hospital for a whole month", I said to him face. "Please don't", he said. "I will be doing Derby a huge favor", I told him. "Please don't. I'll tell ya the whole true", he said. "Where is he?" I asked angerly (I was getting tired of asking him repeatedly). "He's at the Wonder Meats Slautherhouse in Blue Skies Industrial, near the power plant", he said. "Good boy", I said before I left him to get to my bike. Next stop, the slautherhouse in Blue Skies. I wish I should have asked him about the 'supplies', but I didn't have time. I had to rescue Malcolm. Who knows what they are planning to do to him there. I couldn't even think straight about it at all. Category:Blog posts